New Life and New Friends
by The Spirit Of Mobius
Summary: this story takes place after my other one that I might put up. I only own Spirit, Shadette belongs to my best friends and the other to there rightful onwers
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Long after the river ride down the vicious river, a beautiful lady, who was known to be Chris Thorndike's mother, found Spirit's basket and took it home. When she arrived home, Chris opened the basket and looked right at Spirit, "Mummy, there is a baby in this basket" Chris said as he smiled at Spirit "really?" his mother said as she rushed over to see her. "There is a note here" she said as she read the note to herself "well, looks like we are going to be looking after Spirit" she added as she cradled Spirit.

Part 2

It has been a few years since Spirit joined Chris's family and everything was not going well, people would laugh at Spirit for her blue hair. "I hate school" Spirit yelled as she slammed the door open and threw her bag off. Chris came in after her with a blue interesting looking character "don't let them get to you Spirit" Chris said as calmly as he could "he's right" the blue creature said. Spirit stopped and looked at the blue creature "you look really familiar" she said as she looked at the creature all over "of course I am, I'm Sonic the hedgehog, I've been all over the news" the creature replied as he did a thumbs up smile "no, you seem familiar in another way" Spirit added as she went up to her room. Sonic followed her "What do you mean" he asked looking puzzled "I'm not sure" Spirit answered doing her home work.

Part 3

The next day, Spirit was waiting out front of school for Chris when some people threw balloons filled with blue paint at Spirit. Spirit tried to stop them but couldn't take it and run off. Spirit kept running until she bumped into someone "I'm so sorry" the mystery person said as he helped her up. Spirit looked right at the person and saw a grey hedgehog which made her blush "no it's my fault" Spirit replied as she wiped away her tears "so who are you, you look like my friend Sonic" "you know Sonic too and by the way names Silver" Silver answered. Later after Spirit got to know Silver, he took her home.

Part 4

Once Spirit got home, Chris and Sonic asked where she was and she told them. Sonic was surprised to see Silver, "Silver, long time no see" Sonic smiled as he hi fived Silver. Later Silver joined Spirit out on the grass in the back yard, "So, what happened to you today" Silver asked as he floated around "I was running from my problem" Spirit replied looked away from Silver. Silver floated over to Spirit and placed his hand on her shoulder, Spirit looked at him and blushed, which made Silver blush also. The two stayed like that until Spirit start to float "what are you doing" Spirit yelled down to Silver "I'm not doing it, it seems to be all you" Silver replied with his eyes as wide as dinner plates. Spirit looked around her when her new power shut off and she went falling to the ground, Silver sprinted under her to catch her.

Part 5

Spirit looked right at Silver's eyes and kissed him; Silver was surprised at first then returned the kiss. After a few minutes Spirit broke the kiss and looked away blushing, Silver grabbed hold of Spirit's chin and turned her face to him "Spirit, there is no need to hide it" he smiled "I like you too" Sprit did a big smile and hugged him until Chris stepped out and said it was time for bed, So Silver picked up Spirit and flew her to her room then flew into a tree to sleep for the night. The next day Spirit climbed out her window and up the tree. "Whoa, it's so high" Spirit said as she looked down at the ground, "Moring" Silver said right behind Spirit which made her jump right out of the tree. Silver used his powers to bring her right back into the tree "you're not hurt are you" Silver said worried "I'm fine" Spirit answered as she got up to hug him "hey it's Saturday today, so I have no school today or tomorrow, so you want to do something?" Silver thought for bit then jumped out of the tree floating "Let's go for a fly" Silver smiled as he watched Spirit "I don't know how to fly, well, not properly anyway". Spirit replied looking scared. Silver floated towards her "just think about someone you really like and flying then you will be flying" he said floating back out, Spirit closed her eyes and thought then started to float upwards "I'm doing it" Spirit giggled as she opened her eyes. Silver smiled and took hold of Spirit's hand then Spirit's phone went off "Hello?" Spirit asked as she picked up her phone, Silver just floated watching her. After the phone call Spirit flew around happily "what's going on Spirit" Silver asked looking puzzled "my best friend Shadette is joining us today" Spirit replied spinning around.

Part 6

Spirit looked at Silver who was looking down "you ok?" she asked as she hugged him "yeah I'm fine, it's just I thought we were going to have the day together" Silver replied not lifting his head. Spirit moved to be in front of him and kissed him "she's not getting in until late, we have lots of time till then" Spirit smiled as she took hold of Silver hand and flew away from the house. Spirit and Silver floated for a while until they came to a place with no one around "What is this place Spirit?" Silver asked looking at everything "It's where I came when I'm sad" Spirit said sitting down sad. Silver floated to her and tried to keep her happy but Spirit couldn't keep the memories out of her head of the kids from her school. Silver tried kissing her to get her attention but that didn't work, so he grabbed her shirt and unbuttoned the first two buttons on it which made Spirit move "SILVER" Spirit yelled pushing him off "Good" Silver smiled as he got up "I thought you had left me" Spirit couldn't stay made at him and hugged him tight.

Part 7

After they spent some time at that quiet place, they went to the beach to go swimming. Long after the swim Silver went back to the house while Spirit flew over to the airport. After Spirit got to the airport, Shadette was just coming out with her bags "SPIRIT" Shadette yelled as she ran over to give Spirit a hug "it's good to see you too" Spirit said as she made Shadette's bags float. "Whoa, how are you doing that" Shadette said with wide eyes "I learnt it from my new friend, which you will meet soon enough" Spirit replied turning around to see if anyone else saw her but no one else did. Once Spirit and Shadette got to the house, Silver went sprinting over to Spirit and hugged her "Did you get her?" he asked "Yes and she is right over there" spirit replied as she turned to look at her best friend. Silver took at looked at her then called out for Sonic. Sonic came sliding downstairs "What is it Silver?" Sonic asked landing on his feet "Doesn't this girl look like someone we saw in a photo once" Silver asked still looking at Shadette, Sonic walked over to have a look at Shadette to and said "I think your right Silver" then he looked at Spirit "Strange she seems like she knows me and this new girl looks familiar, what could it mean" Sonic thought to himself.

Part 8

Later after Shadette settled into her room a black and red hedgehog come flying into the back yard, Shadette took one look at him and had a flash back of a big thing in space. Shadette decided to go out and see who this hedgehog was. Once Shadette got outside, the hedgehog turned around and said "Is that really you Maria?" "No, my name is Shadette" Shadette replied "that name sounds familiar" the hedgehog added on. "SHADOW" Sonic called out as he speeded over to the new hedgehog "What do you want faker" Shadow asked "Well" Sonic went on "I finally have Team Hedgehog back together" Shadow went wide eyes and yelled "weed plant is here too."

Part 9

"Just be nice to him" Sonic said to Shadow not happy with him, "Sonic, you sure have changed" Shadow replied leaning in closer to Sonic "what's up?" Sonic looked at Shadow, sighed then answered "Silver has this girl he likes named Spirit and she will not like it if you are mean to Silver." Shadette just standard there watching the two hedgehog go off at each other until Spirit came flying out with Silver "Hey, I've seen you two have meet my friend" she said with a lovely smile on her face then flew up to the top of the tree where Silver sleeps in to watch the sun set with Silver. The next Spirit took Shadette for a fly to see the whole city but Spirit didn't show Shadette her special place. After the tour Spirit and Shadette were flying home when Eggman came out of nowhere and attack them from behind sending then crashing to the ground.

Part 10

Spirit got up to be ready to fight Eggman but it was too late, Eggman had already hit her sending her into a wall, Spirit let out a whine of pain. Shadette went to help Spirit then found what looked like an emerald and randomly called out the worlds "Chaos control" and both her and Spirit disappeared back to the house where Silver and Sonic were making sandwiches in the kitchen. Shadette helped Spirit onto the couch then ran to get Silver "SILVER, YOU HAVE TO HELP US" she yelled while trying to drag Silver away from the bench "what's going on Shadette?" Silver asked standing in the same place "It's Spirit, we were attacked and Spirit got hurt badly." Silver went wide eyed, dropped his sandwich and ran into where Spirit was "Spirit, you ok?" Silver asked worried while patting her back, Spirit didn't say anything just lied there in pain. Silver started to worry more and ran off to go find Chris. Once Chris came down to see spirit, he started to bandage her up.

Part 11

Once Chris finished with Spirit, Silver sat on the couch with Spirit's head on his lap while he was patting the top of her head slowly and calmly, "I'm so sorry I worried you" Spirit whimpered "it's ok, I'm just glad you are ok Spirit" Silver replied as he went into kiss hers. After the kiss Spirit felled asleep in Silver's lap, so Silver stayed there all night to keep Spirit safe and happy. The next day Spirit got up slowly so she wouldn't wake up Silver or reopen her wounds, she was about to head for the bathroom when she was grabbed back onto the couch by Silver "where do you think you're going" he asked licking his lips, spirit looked at him for a while confused until she realized he wanted a kiss, so she kissed him then went to clean herself up. Later when Spirit came out Silver was waiting for her with breakfast, so she ran over and he feed her. After breakfast Silver helped Spirit change her bandages then they watched some TV together. Later Spirit went for a walk to clear her head and try to figure out why Eggman was attacking her. As Spirit was walking, Shadette decided to pounce on her "HEY BUDDY" she yelled right into Spirit's ear "could you get off, you are hurting me" Spirit replied back in an angry tone. Shadette looked at her then jumped down "You ok Spirit?" She asked with puppy dog eyes "I'm fine" Spirit answered "Just still sore from yesterday," Spirit and Shadette walked together through the city together to find clues on why Eggman was there. Shadette ran a head of Spirit and found that same emerald as before "wow" she said as she picked it up and ran it back to Spirit. Spirit looked at it quickly then snatched out of Shadette's hands "A CHAOS EMERALD NO WAY" Spirit yelled surprised.

Part 12

Spirit saw people looking at her after she yelled so she grabbed Shadette by the arm and dashed into an alley way, Shadette looked confused at her "what is going on here?" she asked while Spirit looked around the corner "I think I was something that didn't feel like it should be there" Spirit replied high alert. Shadette took back the chaos emerald back, said the same words from yesterday again "CHAOS CONTROL" and both girls went back to the house. Sonic came out and froze at the sight of the chaos emerald "you found the last one of the 7 chaos emeralds, that we need to use to get back home" he said while jumping around. Spirit looked at Silver in the kitchen and looked down sad like a lost puppy, "Spirit, you ok?" Shadette asked but Spirit said nothing and ran up to her bedroom crying. Shadette watched her then went into the kitchen to get Silver, Silver turned to look at Shadette as she came in "Hey there Shadette, how is your day going?" he asked smiling, Shadette sighed then replied "Spirit, isn't acting like herself, Sonic said something then she just ran off." Silver ran upstairs to Spirit's room while Shadette sat on the couch near Shadow. "Spirit?" Silver asked as he opened the door, Spirit looked up at him with tears in her eyes then ran over to hug him and replied "we found the last emerald that you need to get home." Silver smiled then remember the tears Spirit had and got down to the ground so Spirit could sit in his lap "what's wrong about that?" he said being so calm.

Part 13

Spirit looked up at him and sobbed "O-once S-Sonic gets t-the e-emeralds to w-work y-you will b-be g-going home" Silver hugged her tighter and sweetly replied "If it means I will be the only Mobian here on Earth, I would still stay with you forever" Spirit wiped her tears and hugged him. Later Silver got Spirit out of her room and found Shadette asleep on Shadow "comfortable there Shadow?" he asked Shadow looked at him and said "she's a nice girl and when she is lying on my lap, I feel as if I'm back on the ARK with Maria." Silver took Spirit into kitchen to get her a glass of water. After the glass of water, Spirit went back to her room for a nap. Later as it was getting dark, Silver decided to sleep in Spirit's room because it was going to rain outside.

Part 14

The next day Spirit got up to find Silver sleep on the floor, so she picked him up, placed him on the bed and walked out to get breakfast. Once Spirit got out of her room she saw that Shadette was still asleep with Shadow on the couch. Spirit smiled at them then walked towards the kitchen and grabbed the packet of cereal then made herself some breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 15

Later after breakfast, Silver came downstairs still half asleep and walked into the kitchen to get some juice. Spirit was cleaning up the mess that she made on the floor while she wore her tank top which showed her cleavage, Sliver noticed and went from half asleep to full awake with a tiny noise bleed. Spirit saw him and ran to get him a tissue, when she arrived back Silver was blushing and said "I'm so sorry for looking" Spirit just giggled, handed him he tissue and replied "I was hoping you would look." After saying that she stepped closer to him, which made Silver blush more while he was wiping up his nosebleed "So what are we going to do today Spirit?" he asked, "Silver, I have been wonder" Spirit said "Yes, my Angel" Silver replied looking straight at her face "I think I want to go to your world with you" she added. Silver was really confused about this and left to go think about it for a while.

Part 16

As Silver was thinking about this, Sonic was coming out of his room and noticed him "What's up Silver" he asked Silver looked up and replied "I think Spirit wants to move in with me." Sonic smiled, gave Silver his special thumbs up and walked off to go find Shadow. Later in the day, Sonic got all his friends ready with the chaos emeralds and were doing things which made a portal which would take them back to their homes. Silver looked at Spirit and held out his hand "Ready?" he asked, Spirit looked at everyone going into the portal even Shadette jumped in with Shadow. Spirit smiled grabbed Silver's other hand and jumped in with him.

Part 17

Once they were on the other side of the portal, A yellow fox named Tails ran up to Sonic and gave him a hug "I thought I would never see you again" he smile with happy tears "I told you I would be back buddy" Sonic replied. Tails noticed Spirit and whispered something to Sonic then walked off to his workshop. Spirit walked up to Sonic and asked "who was that Sonic?" Sonic turned around and replied "my little brother Tails." Spirit smiled then followed Silver to his house and went straight to bed.

Part 18

The next day Tails called everyone over to his work shop "thanks for coming" he said once everyone arrived "now I bet you and wondering why I have brought you here" he added while pulling back a cloth of his invention. Everyone was amused at it while Tails took Spirit but the hand and moved her closer to the machine, Silver tried to stop Tails but Sonic held him back. Spirit stepped into the machine as Tails turned it on, Silver didn't like this one bit. Lights and sounds were coming from the machine as Spirit felt her body change. An hour later the machine turned off and Spirit stepped out feeling very different "what just happened" she asked, Silver walked over to her and replied "I thought you were beautiful before but whoa." Spirit was confused at first then looked at the mirror to examine herself as Shadette had a go in the machine, Spirit looked at herself closely and saw herself as a beautiful two shades of blue hedgehog then got flash backs of her past and dropped to her knees holding her head. "SPIRIT" Silver yelled as he ran over to help her, Spirit stood back up and walked over to Sonic "Yes Spirit?" Sonic asked while Spirit took a deep breath and looked at Sonic fully as she was thinking about the memory. "Sonic do you remember what I said to you when we first meet" Spirit asked Sonic blinked and replied "yeah, why?" "Well" Spirit added "I think you may be my cousin." Everyone was shocked and Sonic walked off to take it all in.

Part 19

Silver walked over to Spirit and hugged her from behind "You ok angel?" he asked looking worried "Yeah I am" Spirit replied while turning around to kiss him. Silver turned to Tails and asked "What was that machine supposed to do?" Tails turned away from his machine to look at Silver and replied "My machine was meant to show Spirit and her friend's true form and by the looks of Spirit, it seems that she was born a hedgehog just like you which confuses me, because if she was born a hedgehog then why was she a human, living with Chris when you found her?"

Part 20

Silver and Spirit left Tails' place and headed for Silver's house. Once they arrived there, Spirit sat on the couch playing with her ears, "What are you doing Spirit?" Silver asked confused, Spirit stopped playing with her ears and looked at Silver "When I play with my ears like that, it feels like someone used to do that to me when I was little" she replied standing up. Spirit gave Silver a quick kiss then went upstairs to have a bath. Without knowing, Silver went up to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. When he got into the bathroom, he had a major nosebleed and Spirit yelled at him to get out, Silver ran out and closed the door feeling bad for seeing her in the bath also quit happy because he loved her with all his heart. Once Spirit came out dressed, she walked over to Silver and asked "You still want the bathroom?" Silver looked at her and answered "No thanks and I'm so sorry about what happened before." Spirit giggled and sat on his lap "Don't worry about it, if you knocked first I would of let you in" Silver blushed bright red at what Spirit said. Later that day Spirit was lying on the couch waiting for Silver to come back home. Once Silver arrived home he was slowly opening the door, Spirit heard it and unbuttoned her shirt but left it on. Silver entered the house and dropped his bags when he saw Spirit "what are you doing?" he wonder, Spirit giggled and answered "I have been waiting for you to come home, I have a game for us to play."

Part 21

Silver stepped closer to Spirit and she took hold of one of his hands "What game is this" Silver asked but Spirit said nothing as she placed his hand on the part of her bra that is in between her breast. Silver blushed a lot and just looked at where his hand was placed, Spirit waited to see what Silver was going to do but all he did was slowly moved his hand away. Spirit stopped him and placed his hand back on her bra. Silver blushed more the realized what she wanted, so he grabbed hold of her bra and pulled her up for a long tongue kiss, which made Spirit blush. Spirit kissed back as Silver slipped his hand under her bra, which made her blush like mad a little. Silver poked one of her nipples and Spirit went crazy with delight, she wanted this ever since she was turned back to her normal form. Silver broke the kiss and moved his head down to her bra. Spirit was still blushing and looked down to see what his next move was.

Part 22

Silver took in a deep breath and grabbed hold of Spirit's bra with his mouth which made Spirit twitch with so much joy and pleasure, with his free hands Silver took her shirt off and threw it on the floor then laid her down more on the couch with the bra still in his mouth. Silver next tried to pull of Spirit's bra with his teeth but it was not moving and it made Spirit moan with pleasure and pain. He stopped and looked at her face while still having the bra in his mouth; Spirit looked back at him and asked "want me to do something?" Silver shook his head as to say not yet. He looked back down at her bra and dropped it from his mouth. Spirit gave him a look as to say "is it all over?" Silver noticed her look and shook his head then slipped his tongue under bra and moved it around which made her moan quit loud and twitch from the feel of his tongue. Silver did that for a while then pulled out his tongue and said "Your turn my angel" Spirit sat up and tongue kiss him a lot then placed one of her hands in her pants, trying to tell Silver something but he just sat there confused. Spirit grabbed his hand with her free hand looked at it then looked at her hand that was still in her pants. Silver looked at his hand that was in hers then realized that she want him to hold her other, so he went in to get it and Spirit moved her hand out of the way to quickly that it made Silver grab her pussy. Spirit blush and smirked, Silver was blushing too then looked at her face and got an idea then squeezed her pussy hard which made Spirit moan once again "Y-you h-have m-magic h-hands" she said in between moans. Silver pulled his hand back out and pulled the zip to her pants down.

Part 23

Spirit was about to help Silver with her pants when the door bell rang, Silver looked at Spirit shocked then threw her shirt at her and walked over to the door to see who it was. Spirit got her shirt back on quickly and Silver found out it was Sonic at the door "hey buddy, what you want?" he asked, Sonic looked at Spirit then her pants quickly "I was wondering if Spirit wanted to go for a tour around Mobius" Spirit smiled and replied "sorry Sonic but I just want to spend my first full day on Mobius with Silver." Spirit wait for Silver to come back, Sonic was about to leave when he whispered to Silver "go get her Silver" Silver blushed a little then whispered back "What are you talking about?" "I can see her zipper is down and she said she want to spend that day with you" Sonic added as he ran off and Silver closed the door.

Part 24

Spirit heard the door close and took her shirt off again, Silver looked at her then ran over "Ready again?" he asked, Spirit giggled and when back to lying down on the couch again then answered "Do your best." Silver smirked and grabbed her bra in her hands and ripped it straight off, Spirit blushed and moved her breast closer to his face. Silver smirks and sucked on one of them. Spirit let out the big moan, closed her eye and let Silver do his thing. Silver took the rest of her clothes off and played with the body until Spirit started to pant. "Well that is enough for today" he said rolling off Spirit, she sat up and watched Silver go off to make some lunch for them.

Part 25

As lunch was being made Spirit put her shirt and pants back on but left her underwear off. Once Silver got back he hand Spirit their lunch, picked her underwear up thinking she was wear fresh underwear, smelt it then went to go put it in the wash. When he got back Spirit feed him and played with his ears. Later Spirit decided to go on that tour with Sonic, Sonic was really happy about it. Sonic stopped near a chilly dog place and went in to eat some while Spirit waited for him outside. While waiting for Sonic, a green version of Sonic known as Scourge the Hedgehog walked up behind Spirit "What is a cute thing like you doing out here" he asked, Spirit jumped a little, turned around and replied "That is none of your concern." Scourge looked up and down Spirit then smirked "You're not wearing any underwear, just what I like" Spirit stepped back as he stepped forward. She took one last look at him the turned and ran in a random direction, which leads her to a dead end also known as an alley. Scourge ran at her and started to rip her shirt which made her scream, Sonic heard and came running out "STOP RIGHT THERE SCOURGE" he yelled. Scourge turned to look at Sonic while he saw rubbing Spirit's breast quite hard, which was making her cry "let us be blue" he asked turning back and licking Spirit's breast. Spirit screamed again and was crying more than ever, Sonic leaped in the air and kicked Scourge right in the back, Scourge fell to the ground "SPIRIT RUN" Sonic called out to Spirit as he picked up Scourge by the neck. Spirit didn't hesitate and ran as fast as she could back home.

Part 26

Once Spirit got home, Silver came out to greet her but Spirit ran up to him and hugged him while crying. "What happened Spirit?" he asked hugging her back "I was used as a play toy" Spirit replied while still crying. Silver was confused and had a look at Spirit's front then saw her shirt ripped and there was saliva on her breast.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 27

Silver picked up Spirit and walked her up to the bathroom "You are going to be ok Spirit" he said trying to calm her down, Spirit looked up at him and wiped her tears away "You are right Silver, when I'm with you I feel like I am so safe" she replied. Silver opened the bathroom door and placed Spirit down softly then went to start the bath. Spirit walked over to him and hugged him from behind "Here you go Spirit" Silver replied turing off the taps, Spirit looked at the bath then at Silver as he left the closing the door behind him, she next took her clothes off and got into the bath. later after the bath Spirit and Silver watched TV until it was getting late. Silver looked over to Spirit and saw that she was getting sleepy, so he picked her up and went to bed. the next day Spirit went flying around outside for fun. Not long after Spirit flew out Silver came out and joined her, they were holding holding hands and flying through the clouds as the sun came up. Spirit giggled and blushed as she flew around with her loved one, Silver just looked at her face as they went through another cloud. a little bit of time passed which left like no time had passed for Silver and Spirit as they flew on. As Silver went in to give Spirit as kiss, she saw a mysterious guy and flew to hide behind a bush with Silver "What is it Spirit?" he asked, Spirit looked at him then back at the guy and replied "there is someone over there and he looks lost, I'm not sure if he is good or evil"

Part 28

Silver looked and the guy and almost yelled "That is Queen Aleena's older brother" Spirit looked at him confused and asked "Who is Queen Aleena and why is this guy out here when his has no idea where he is?" "Aleena is Sonic's mother and a few years ago Aleena's brother went on a quest to go find his missing twin kids." Spirit watching him for a while until he turned to look at her, they standed there looking at each other for a while then he started to step close. Silver ran infront of Spirit "I know you're royalty but you will not lay a hand on her like what happened yesturday" he yelled "I'm not here to hurt her my good man, I just saw her and thought she looked familiar, so can I see her?" answered the mystery guy. Silver looked at Spirit and moved aside "Yes?" Spirit said looking at the guy "I'm sorry to interuptte your day, but I was wonder what is your name?" he asked, "My name is Spirit your highness" Spirit added bowing to this royal person. he looked at Spirit then his locket and let out a tear of happiness "I have found you" he yelled while picking her up, Silver was not happy about this and yelled at him "Just what is your name?" the new guy looked at him and said "my name is King Gohan" Spirit looked at him with wide eyes and said "Where have I heard that name before?" Gohan smiled as he put Spirit back down and pulled out a locket that he had and opened it "You are one of these two Spirit" he smiled as he showed Spirit his twins that looked like a baby version of her.

Part 29

Spirit standed there in shock for a bit then hugged him while calling out "DADDY" Gohan hugged her as she let out happy tear then looked at Silver who said "If you are his draughter, that would make you a princess" Spirit blushed when she realised she was a princess, Gohan kissed her head and told her what happened which made Spirit a little sad to hear that her mother was dead, Silver hugged Spirit to comfort here. Gohan got up and started to walk off "where are you going dad?" Spirit asked, Gohan looked at her then answered "I heard my nephew lives around here and I want to see him" Silver took hold of Spirit's hand and flew back home. Once they were inside Silver closed the door and looked at Spirit with a huge smirk on his face "You better run my princess or that pussy is mine for the eating" he said in a very playful way, Spirit blushed and run upstairs to go hide in the bedroom. Silver walked in after she hide under the bed, he looked around the room for a bit then dragged her out from under the bed.

Part 30

Spirit giggles as Silver scooped her up and threw her onto the bed "what has got into you Silver?" Spirit asked but Silver did not replied just pulled her pants and underwear down then started play with slow at first but got fast each time . Spirit blushed right red then jumped a little as she felt Silver's touch "Whao" was all she could get out. Silver chuckled as he was having the time of his life. Spirit twitched as he went on, then he stopped and started to make her ride him. this went on until Spirit had not much feeling left between her legs, so Silver rolled out from under her and on to the floor. Spirit flopped over on the bed panting and decided to touch a sticky substance that was left on her pussy and asked Silver what that stuff was and Silver replied "My sperm, I think" Spirit shot straight up and looked at Silver and asked "Did we just?" Silver sat up and nodded "Yep we really did." Spirit was really confused as to why Silver did it but all she did was go off to clean up the mess on herself. Later Spirit felt tired after her 'fun' with Silver and decided to go to bed, Silver joined her.

Part 31

The next day Spirit was trying to sleep-in but kept tossing due to a really strange feeling then had the sudden urge to run to the bathroom and puke with the door closed and locked. Silver heard her and ran to help her but was locked out "SPIRIT, OPEN THE DOOR" he called out but she did not answere him and just sat learning on the wall feeling quite dizzy. Silver began to worry when Spirit didn't answer him so he banged against the door quite hard while crying "Spirit please, I only want to help you, please open the door" as more tears flowed down Silver's face the more worried he became for her. Spirit looked at the door but couldn't see it very well because her dizziness made her vision go blurry, she tried to move to the door but it just wanted to make her puke again so she stayed right where she was and was now letting out tears as well. Silver thought for a bit then desiced to rip the door of with his powers and ran over to Spirit hugging her tight. Spirit moaned abit when he hugged her and pushed him away a little "What is wrong with you Spirit?" Silver asked while being so worried, Spirit looked up at him then puked in the toilet again. Silver watched Spirit then took her to the doctors "you are going to be ok angel" he said trying to keep her calm. once they arrived at the doctors, they took her right away because they were just opening. Silver waited in the waiting room twitching from being away from Spirit when she was like this "Anything could be wrong with her" he thought to himself almost freaking himself out. Once Spirit came back out, Silver jumped from the seat he was sitting on and ran over to her "what did they say?" Silver asked a little scared of the answer, Spirit looked at him giggling and replied "congradulations Silver." Spirit walked out leaving Silver to just stand there confused then he realised she walked out and ran to join her. Once he caught up with her he asked "What do you mean Spirit?" Spirit kissed his cheek then answer "they said we will be seeing a tiny version of us in 9 months." Silver jumped with joy then picked up Spirit and spun her around. Spirit looked at Silver happy and hugged him "Silver, I'm hungry" she said changing the subject, Silver chuckled at her then took her home and made her some breakfast. After breakfast Spirit sat on the couch with Silver rubbing her belly which made her Smile and giggles "What is so funny Spirit? I just want to spend time with my baby before it is born."

Part 32

Spirit looked right at him and replied "You are what is funny, you were not to concered on what happened yesturday and now it's like you have change." Silver sat up after hearing that coment and said "I only want to keep you safe and happy" Spirit patted him behind his ears then got up and started to walk to the door. Silver watched for a bit as Spirit looked out the window then ran out as soon as she saw her father out there walking around, Silver ran after her. "Spirit?" her father yelled as she jumped on him, "hey there father" Spirit replied as she saw Silver run up. "Don't ever do that again Spirit, you are starting to really worry me" he said skidding to a stop, Gohan looked at Silver and asked "What is so bad about running to me?" Silver looked at Gohan and sighed "She could of tripped and hurt herself badly," Gohan looked at Spirit in his arms while blinking confused like until Spirit said "I'm going to be a mother" Gohan litted up with a smile and careful place Spirit back down so she could stand. Silver took hold of Spirit hand and watched the two talk about the baby and everything they might need. Silver sweatdropped as he heard all nightmare thing Gohan had to go through when Spirit's mother was pregnant. Spirit turned to look at Silver and giggled at the look on his face "love the look honey" she said still giggling "Spirit, I went to see your cousin, he was really happy to see me and was wondering if you would go over to see him" Gohan said putting a hand on Spirit's sholder. Spirit looked at her father then back at Silver "Go ahead" Silver smiled "I have some shopping to do" Spirit jumped, gave Silver a quick kiss then followed Gohan to her cousin's house. Once they arrived Spirit looked around and said "This place looks familiar" Gohan smiled at her then knocked on the door, once the door opened Sonic stepped out "hey there uncle" he said doing his thumps up then looked at Spirit "hey Spirit, what brings you here?" Spirit looked at Sonic and went very wided eyed and replied "I was following my father to my cousin's house and I was right a few days ago, you are my cousin." Sonic run over and hugged Spirit which made both of them fall to the ground "SOINC, get off" Spirit yelled having her first moodwing. Sonic rolled over her scared from how loud her voice was, Gohan looked down at Sonic with a angry expression on his face "Are you trying to hurt my little girl?" he asked not happy with Sonic at all, Sonic got up and answered "I wasn't uncle, we just tripped and she snapped at me." Gohan changed his expresion and smiled "There goes her very first moodwing with more on the way" Sonic looked at Spirit who was staring at her belly "you're telling me that Spirit is a soon-to-be mother?" Gohan nodded to sonic as he helped Spirit back onto her feet.

Part 33

Sonic and Spirit talked for a while then Spirit was scooped up by her father and returned back to her house. Once Spirit arrived home Silver walked up to her and handed his angel a giant teddy bear "Thank you Silver" she said feeling very tired. Silver looked at her eyes then carried her to bed and tucked her in as she sleeped with the teddy, Spirit smiled as he pulled the blanket over her. Later as Silver was watching TV, Spirit sneaked up behind him and threw the teddy at him, he jumped and looked at her "What was that for?" he asked, Spirit stepped back and began to cry "I was only having some fun with you." Silver got up, walk over to Spirit and hugged her close "I'm sorry" he said, Spirit wiped her tears away and looked up at him smiling. Silver picked her up and sat on the couch with her, he was talking to her to keep her mind off what he had just done to make her cry.

Part 34

it has been 3 1/2 months now and Spirit wa talking to all her girlfriends at her baby show while Silver went to the shops for the third time today because Spirit had eating everything in the fridge twice. "Spirit, do you know what you are having?" one of Spirit's girlfriends "not yet Shadette but on my next trip to the doctors I will know" Spirit replied "I wish Sonic was like Silver" said a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose, Spirit looked at Amy as she stuffed cake into her mouth that was made by Amy's friend Vinilla the rabbit. Spirit saw Silver coming home and ran out to him but was stopped to a feeling she felt "Spirit, you feeling ok?" Silver asked noticing Spirit just standing there. Spirit blinked then looked at Silver "Silver, it just kicked" she called out "Come here and have a feel" Silver litted up like Christmas tree and ran up to her. he careful placed the bags on the grass and slowly rubbed Spirit's some what huge belly, as he rubbed the baby kicked "Wow" Silver said looked down at Spirit's belly "Daddy is here." Spirit giggled as she watched Silver talk to her belly, Silver picked the bags and Spirit then went into the house as all the other girls started to ask Spirit different questions as to why she was just standing outside looking very still.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 35

Once the party was over Spirit sat on the couch with Silver watching TV. Silver smiled as he was his little angel try to cuddle up to him then saw a frown on her face "Everything ok Spirit?" he asked patting her head, she looked up at him and replied "I can't seen to cuddle you with this baby in the way." Silver smiled and cheeked the time "It's getting late for you Spirit" he said getting up, Spirit grunted, she hated going to bed so early. Silver picked her up and went to bed. the next day Spirit got up before Silver and got ready because it was the day of their trip to the doctors, where they will find out what gender their baby is. Spirit walked over to Silver and shock him "Hey get up or we will be late" she said while kissing his head. Silver got up slowly and went for a shower while Spirit sat on the bed. Once he was out both of them ate breakfast then left for the doctors. Once they arrived Spirit keep twitching in her chair, Silver noticed her and said "Spirit, try to sit still people are looking" Spirit looked back at him and replied "these seats are way to small for me, I feel like I will hurt the baby if I get my butt right down on the seat" Silver jumped a little then helped Spirit onto his lap, she leaned on his soft, white chest fur, trying her best to keep warm. Silver slowly placed his head on top of Spirit's and smiled. Some time passed then a nurse came out and called for Spirit and Silver, Silver looked at the nurse, nodded and helped Spirit into the next room. the room was not evey big but it has everything a doctor could want or need, Silver looked around the room as Spirit went to lie on the bed and waited for the doctor. Once the doctor entered the room he lifted Spirit's shirt up and rubbed her belly "How are you two doing?" he asked looking at Spirit, she smiled and replied "We are going great and just yesturday I felt the first kick." The doctor wrote down what she said and left the room, Spirit watched him leave then looked at Silver "What are you doing over there?" she asked, Silver turned around and walked over to her "Sorry about that got side tracked" he answered as he sat down in the chair next to his angel. the doctor came back, rubbed some gel like stuff on Spirit belly, which made her blush, Silver helded her hand as the doctor scaned her with the ultrasound. The doctor keeped looking at the computer screen as he was scaning then smiled "What is it doctor?" Spirit asked sitting up a little, the doctor turned to her and replied "It's a healthy baby girl." Spirit cried happy tears and looked at where Silver was but he wasn't there, she looked around the room until she found him at the computer screen "You can't wait to hug her, can't you?" She asked smiling at the look on Silver face, he turned his head to her and answered "She is just so perfect." Later after talking to the doctor for a bit about how to be good parents, they left to go home.

Part 36

Once home Spirit was helped upstairs then Silver left to do something he wanted to do, while she went for a bath. Once Silver was finished with his little job he walked into the bathroom, he knealed next to the bath and rubbed Spirit belly slowly, Spirit opened her eyes and looked at Silver "That feel quite nice" she said looking at where he was rubbing. Silver smiled at her then replied "I knew it would feel nice, so that is why I did it" he gave Spirit a kiss on the head and washed her front slowly so he wouldn't hurt her. Once the bath was over Silver helped Spirit out and helped her dry herself then left her, so she could get dressed and he could get his surprize set up. Once Spirit walked downstairs, she let out happy tears as she saw all the rose petals on the carpet "Did you do all this Silver?" she asked as she slowly sat down on the couch, Silver went to sit next to her and answered "Yes and it was all for you." Spirit jump a little with joy and tongue kissed him, Silver went wide eyed a little then kissed back. After they broke the kiss Silver took Spirit hands and held them in his "Spirit I love you so much and I would be so sad if you left, so I asked you will you marry me?" he asked while pulling out the ring. Spirit filled up with happy tears then replied "Yes I will" Silver felt super happy and placed the ring on his new soon-to-be wife. Later after dinner Spirit felt very sleepy and went to bed and not long after she went to bed Silver came and joined her.

part 37

For the next couple of months around when Spirit is about 7 months pregnant and happily married to Silver, she was having trouble walking around with the weight of her belly almost dragging on the ground. Silver stayed close to Spirit helping her when she needed help, like holding her so she would not trip and getting what ever she wanted. Spirit was sitting on the couch having a nice glass of water then she let out a loud moan of pain, Silver was in the kitchen at the time making her a snack when he heard her and ran out to see what happened "You ok Spirit?" he asked getting down on the floor next to the couch holding her hand, Spirit turned her head to him and replied "Man she can kick, that really hurt" Silver sighed happily and went back to making his lovely angel her snack. When he returned back to her again, she sat up and let Silver feed her. Later in the day Spirit and Silver was at Sonic's house enjoying a party he made for Amy Rose, everything was going great.

Part 38

Silver was being very happy that his baby was only a month away. On one of their walks, Silver had a bad feeling and blocked Spirit to try and keep her safe but it didn't work because Eggman and his giant robot came out and grabbed Spirit from behind, she let out a yell which made Silver spring into action but was knocked but the robot's free hand and flew into a building. Once Silver got up Eggman, the giant robot and Spirit were gone, Silver started to panic and ran straight for HQ and sounded the alarm. Sonic and the other came running once they heard the alarm "What is it Silver?" Sonic asked as he ran through the door, Silver looked at Sonic and replied "Eggman has Spirit" everyone froze then Sonic got his team ready with Silver, Tails, Knuckles and Shadette. they set up a plan, put on their wrist communicators and set out with Sonic, Silver and Shadette going one way and Tails and Knuckles going the other way. meanwhile Spirit was sitting in her cell, yelling to be let out then she noticed a female version of Tails with one tail out cold in the cell across from her "Hey you" Spirit called out but the fox said nothing and just sat there motionless. Spirit looked around and began to yell again then she felt a very horrible pain and looked down "Not now" she scream as she saw her water break.

Part 39

Spirit sat there screaming everytime a contraction hit her, she leand on the wall of her celling crying and screaming from the pain. The fox girl woke up and saw Spirit "You ok in there?" she asked but all Spirit did was look at her then screamed in pain again. the fox girl got up, used her skills and broke both her and Spirit out of their cells. Once both of them were outside the girl placed Spirit on the grass "My name is Hally and I will help you through this" she said patting Spirit's hand and helping her to give birth to her draughter. About an hour later the baby was born and Tails found them "There you are Spirit" he said smiling as he walked over to her, Spirit looked up at Tails and showed her baby to him "I'm so glad to see you Tails and look I've just had my baby" she answered Hugging her baby close to her. Tails looked at Hally and thanked her for helping his friend while bushing, Hally smiled at him then left to go home.

part 40

Tails cheeked Spirit then called Sonic "yes buddy?" Sonic asked, Tails smiled at Sonic and replied "We have found Spirit" Sonic jumped then turned to Silver "What is it Sonic?" Silver wondered "They have Spirit" Sonic answered grabbing Silver and Shadette's hand and running to where their friends were. Once they arrived Silver ran over to Spirit and hugged her tight. "SILVER" Spirit shriked as a tiny cry was heard, Silver realised Spirit and looked at where the crying was coming from "Hey there, you finally made it" he said picking up his daughter and hugging her. she stopped crying and held her father's finger "So what are we going to call her" Silver said looking at Spirit, she smiled back at him and replied "I wanted her name to be similar to yours, so I called her Silena." Silver smiled at his family then helped Spirit up but she feel straight back down "Spirit?" Silver asked geeting down to her level "I'm fine, just have no straigh left from giving birth to her" she answered yawning. Silver looked at Silena passed her to her mother then picked both of them up and headed back home.

Part 41

Once home Spirit placed Silena in her new bed and went to watch some TV with her husband. Spirit sighed and maded her ears go down "What has got you down?" Silver asked noticing his wife, she looked up at him and answered "I feel like it's my fault our little girl is here with us now." silver blinked a few time, looked back at Spirit and asked "What do you mean?" Spirit closed her eyes, realised a few tears and replied "She is a month early." Spirit began to cry more, so her husband wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Spirit, she choses when she is reay to come to us" Silver smiles as he wipes his angel's tears away, Spirit looked up at him and replied "I think your right Silver, but then why do I still feel bad" she beguns to cry again.

Part 42

the next day Spirit was sitting at the couch feeding Silena when Silver walked in and noticed her "Nice" he said as he was drooling a little, Spirit looked up from feeding Silena and replies" morning." After Spirit finished feeding her daughter, she burped her, laid her on the couch and picked up her shirt "no leave it off" Silver said stopping her. Spirit blushed and looked at her husband "Why do you want me to leave it off" she asked looking back at her shirt, Silver walked closer to her and kissed her while paying with her breast. Spirit kissed back and tried her best to keep her moan in so that Silena wouldn't see them like this.


End file.
